Words chosen to be left unspoken
by Stardust78
Summary: A dedication to the relations of Alfons Heidrich and Edward Elric. Slightly interpreted in my own way, so forgive me if the personalities are a bit off from the movie. Possible AlfonsXEd pairing in the future.


A story based on relations of Alfons Heiderich and Edward Elric. Not based on real things that happened in the movie. So, a non-canon story-line.

_The trees are shedding their leaves again; they fall to ground, crushed indiscriminately by human feet. The air is growing cooler and the days decline. The children pull out their worn coats left at the backs of closets once again, preparing for the chill. Yes…fall is coming. The flowers wither and die, leaving the souls who gaze upon them dispirited. This is part of the flow. The flowers that were once vibrant and beautiful are dulled and, withered. This is part of the flow. Flowers then die. This is part of the flow. The flower's components are absorbed by the earth from which they came. This is part of the flow. The decayed flowers provide nourishment for the soil. This is part of the flow. In turn this helps future plants grow. This is part of the flow. In spring, the budding flowers bloom. This is part of the flow. The flowers are once again vibrant and beautiful. This is part of the flow. The cycle of life. Death is part of this flow. Going against the flow is going against the cycle of life. To bring someone back to life. We must accept this cycle. By every death, birth will follow._

The year is 1923.

The land is Germany.

It all seems the same.

These faces that I've seen before.

Even the air that I breathe, It's the same.

The bodies are the same. It was like I always like I said, down to the last specks of protein in the eyelashes.

People live. Weep. Laugh. Learn. Die.

Just like it is. Just as it always has been.

The space around Ed was slowly becoming dark. The darkness canceling out the light caused the shadows to become more seemingly common.

Ed was focused on his research. The feather on his pen, disturbing the air around it, causing gentle swishing, the sliding of ink against parchment, and his tapping pen into the ink bottle some more, to only continue his writing, that was all Ed could hear. All he was aware of. Besides his own labored breath. Ed could only think of continuing.

_It was becoming dark, of which Ed was only realizing…_

"Damn…I can't see the writing anymore…" Ed grumbled flexing his hand to test his vision.

…_By his own paper._

"Geez, where's the candle when I need it?" Ed pushed the chair out from under and stood up; bended his knees a little and stretched.

Edward sighed a little, stretching his actual leg up into his vision a little more.

"Since when was it so hard to stand up?" he said mumbling to himself.

A chuckle came from the doorway.

Ed continued to limber himself up a little, ignoring the figure in the doorway.

The young man chuckled a little more.

"Why do you think Edward-san? You haven't moved for hours."

Ed just stretched some more, not turning to the young man.

"And… you know this how?"

The blonde-haired figure just his head and chuckled some more.

"Well, someone has to know how long one hasn't moved.

Edward lifted his head and finally turned to the young man who had since had already had a smirk on his face.

Ed just continued to stare at the man's face, matching his look with a smirk of his own.

"And, how long has it been since one has moved?" Ed asked, his eyes meeting his friend's.

The young man raised his hand, presenting four fingers.

"Four. Hours that is. But judging by the noises your body is making, if I didn't know better, I'd have said four weeks."

Ed raised one eyebrow to this statement, and placed his arms behind his head.

"Oh I'm very sure Alfons. Very so." Ed bended his back over slightly and immediately it produced a series of cracking noises. Ed froze in mid-bend hoping that in some small chance that Alfons didn't notice the incriminating noises.

Ed raised his face to study his taller friend's. Alfons was looking at Ed, his face straight, but facial muscles showing sign of a struggle trying to keep in that form.

Ed rubbed the back of his neck, and heading towards the doorway in brisk, small steps.

As Ed brushed past Alfons Ed looked at his and said as clearly as he could, "That proves absolutely nothing."

"Uh-huh, I know Edward."

Alfons continued to watch Edward walk (or rather limp) down the hallway, and to the stairs. Edward continued to hobble down the stairs and to the drawer where they kept supplies for occasions such as late night planning, drawing blueprints and such. And thanks to a certain blonde, they had already been running short which was supposed to last them for awhile.

Edward took a candle and a match box as he prepared to continue his work.

"…Edward…that's the third candle this week. Please take a break. Have something to eat. I made dinner for you."

Edward didn't look back as he made his way back up.

Alfons looked after as Edward hobbled back up the steps.

"Edward…"

"Just… leave it by the door." Edward responded without looking back.

"But—"

"By the door."

"…Alright"

This came as no surprise to Alfons. In fact, it seemed to be routine. He would ask Edward to eat with him. Just for awhile. Though even and idle dinner conversation seemed to be an unattainable dream.

Alfons looked continually strained, watching Edward make his way up the stairs, and back to the room where he would continue to work for God knew how long.

Alfons sat in his seat with a defeated expression until shortly after he heard the click of the door upstairs. Head resting on his arm, he picked at the food and stared at the table.

He spent the meal in a cloud of depression, hearing the occasional clatter, bump and curse from Edwards room.

Alfons stood up and pushed in his chair, only accomplishing in thoroughly rearranging his plate.

He made his way up the stairs, and stopped in front of Edward's room. He ran his hand over the wooden finish, and rested it there.

_This seems to be the only meaningful contact I can ever make with him….yet why must it be that much more painful?_

He pulled a piece of paper out of pocket and held it in hand that wasn't on the door.

He went over a silent prayer in his head.

_If I've ever needed a miracle, it's now. Please, at least get him to look at it._

"I wonder…I wonder If he'll accept this invitation."

StD78: Ignoring the fact that I've chosen a shorter version of my name to start with STD, well, that's the end of chapter one. Do I need a prologue? Nah, if you've seen the movie there's no need I guess.

Notice Ed isn't particularly friendly? We'll get into his head later. I wanted to make this based on transaction, because a lot of stories I've seen are mainly one or the other thinking about each other. I want to make it not-so sugary.

This chapter is merely a foundation, which isn't the pretty part. (why am I comparing these to buildings?) The rest of the building is nicer to look at, so I'm saying It's not too deep or interesting now, but it will be. So think of it as a premonition.

As to why I've waited this long to post it, I've been waiting till Winter, which is one reason. The other, was I'm trying to make myself better. I was rp'ing, which does wonders for ones inspiration to write.

I've nothing else to say, so I'll say STD again. Ha-ha.


End file.
